


(Ấn Tượng Đầu Tiên) Vẫn Còn Đang Xem Xét

by yuki_shizuka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation in Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_shizuka/pseuds/yuki_shizuka
Summary: Tony có hẳn một hệ thống tính điểm cho những lần gã khiến cho Steve đánh rơi sự hoàn hảo.____Fic này còn có các tên gọi khác như “Sự Đổ Đốn Của Captain America bởi Tony Stark”, “Siêu Năng Lực Của Tony Là Làm Một Thằng Khốn Nạn”, “Đờ Mờ Tony Stark Cần Được Ôm”, “Steve Rất Cứng Đầu Và Sẽ Biến Tony Thành Bạn Thân Bằng Mọi Giá” và “Tui Tình Cờ Là Một Bản Nghiên Cứu Tính Cách Cap Qua Cảm Xúc Của Tony”. Nhiêu đó là đủ cho mấy người thấy cái fic này nó suy đồi tới mức nào rồi, còn chuẩn hơn cả summary nữa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(First Impressions Are) A Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393688) by [ras_elased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased). 



Tony có hẳn một hệ thống tính điểm cho những lần không hoàn hảo của Steve.

Chuyện bắt đầu ngay từ phút họ vừa chạm mặt. Không, khoan – trước nữa. Từ Pepper.

Họ ở trên chuyên cơ của Tony – may mắn lần này đã không phải cất cánh vắng mặt gã trên đó, cảm ơn nhiều; gã có thể đúng giờ với những chuyện quan trọng – và Tony đang bận hoài niệm về Captain America, bởi anh ta là thứ gần nhất với định nghĩa người hùng mà Tony từng có. Ngoại trừ chính gã.

Pepper mỉm cười, “Anh mê mệt người ta mất rồi.

Và Tony trợn trừng mắt, vì dĩ nhiên rồi – gã luôn xiêu lòng trước kiểu người ngọt-ngào-và-ngang-ngạnh, nhìn Pepper xem – và dĩ nhiên gã luôn là người cuối cùng nhận ra – vâng, Pepper.

Và, dĩ nhiên, gã chưa bao giờ kiềm chế được bản chất đủ lâu để níu giữ được những người như thế. Ờ – lại Pepper.

Họ hạ cánh, Tony gặp được tượng đài lịch sử vừa được rã đông, và gã đã phá hỏng tất cả mọi thứ chỉ bằng cách đó: là chính mình. Captain America như một phiên bản hoàn hảo của gã với sao vàng lấp lánh – và còn hơn thế nữa, thế quái nào được nhỉ? – và mọi việc cứ tệ dần đều.

Mới gặp được 5 phút họ đã kình nhau ỏm tỏi. Hẳn nhiên, 95% là lỗi của Tony, vì gã là thế, gã nhấn tất cả các nút xem chuyện gì xảy ra, những bánh răng hoat động ra sao. Cái sự “anh chỉ là sản phẩm của phòng thí nghiệm” quả là đòn hiểm, nhưng gã là Tony Con Mẹ Nó Stark, và gã không chấp nhận bị người khác xem thường, ngay cả khi đó là con cưng của nước Mỹ, mặc kệ đôi mắt kia thẳm xanh đến mức nào.

Tony khoác bộ giáp lên mình, nhưng không phải cái bằng kim loại lấp loáng kia. Gã khẽ nhếch mép, mắt không rời Rogers, “Nghe này, Rip Van Winkle, tôi sẽ cho qua lần này vì anh đã làm que kem đông lạnh suốt bảy mấy năm qua, và chắc đã quên cái lưu ý: Tôi không quen làm việc tập thể.”

Steve cười khinh khỉnh – một nụ cười khinh khỉnh của Captain America cơ đấy – và nói, “Ông lớn trong bộ giáp sắt. Lấy cái đó đi thì anh còn lại gì?”

Steve nhìn gã với vẻ chán ghét không giấu diếm, như thể anh ta sẽ không chần chừ nghiến ngoéo Tony dưới gót giày đỏ bóng lộn. Cái nhìn này Tony đã gặp cả đời, nó quá mức quen thuộc, nhưng từ Captain America thì lại khác. Nó trái ngược hoàn toàn cái cách anh nhìn Tony chừng hai giây sau khi gã vừa bước vào phòng, kiểu như Tony có thể giật cả mặt trăng mặt trời xuống rồi dùng chúng giải quyết hết những vấn đề của Steve. Tony chưa bao giờ giỏi trong việc tiếp nhận kì vọng, nên sự khinh ghét này cũng chẳng mấy ảnh hưởng đến gã. Tony làm ra cái vẻ mặt ngây thơ khốn nạn nhất có thể và đáp, “Ờ – thiên tài, tỉ phú, tay chơi, nhà từ thiện?”

Trong đôi mắt vẫn-quá-mức-xanh của Steve lóe lên một tia thất vọng, và ờ, cái đó còn quen thuộc hơn cả sự khinh ghét. Đôi mắt ấy thận trọng suy xét. “Tôi sai rồi,” Steve nói, giọng lãnh đạm. “Anh không hề giống Howard Stark một chút nào.”

Hẫng một nhịp, phải đến 15 giây căn phòng rơi vào tuyệt đối im lặng. Và rồi Tony cứ thế… rời đi. Gã bước cầu thang từng bậc một, chẳng việc gì phải vội. Gã không trốn chạy. Dù sao thì gã cũng đã có được điều mình muốn: Steve đã thôi nhìn Tony như nhìn cha gã, và Captain America không còn là vị anh hùng hoàn hảo đến mức khó tin của tuổi thơ Tony. Tony quay lại chuyên cơ, lơ đi cái nhíu mày của Pepper và tự tặng mình một điểm cho việc tìm ra vết nứt trên bộ giáp của Captain America. Vết đầu tiên trong tất cả.

Và từ đó mọi việc cứ thế tuột dốc không phanh.

Tỉ số hiện tại là Tony: 14 và Captain America: 273. Cỡ đó. Cái loại điểm đóm tầm xàm ấy mà.

Mà đó là trước cả khi các nhiệm vụ bắt đầu.

Nhiệm vụ đầu tiên của họ tuyệt nhiên là một bãi hỗn loạn.Hulk hành xử như một thằng nhóc cực bự con, xanh lè xanh lẹt, vô cùng giận giữ đang điên cuồng phá phách. Captain America vừa cố kiểm soát sự tàn phá và khói lửa đang lan ra từ những vụ nổ vẫn còn đang tiếp diễn – không phải lỗi của Hulk, ít nhất không phải những vụ gây ra do mấy quả bom được cài vô cùng hiểm hóc kia – vừa quát mệnh lệnh qua hệ thống bộ đàm. Barton tuân lệnh kiểu nửa vời, Natasha thậm chí còn không thèm giả vờ lắng nghe. Chắc rồi cô ta sẽ bảo tai nghe có vấn đề – hệ thống là do Tony thiết kế, nó không có vấn đề – và được cho qua thôi, bởi vì cô ta là thứ đồ bợ đít lén lút dối trá. Chưa kể Steve vẫn tưởng cô nàng là “quý cô ngọt ngào ngây thơ” và chưa nhận ra cô ả có thể đã lên được cả trăm kế hoạch đề khử anh ta trong lúc ngủ rồi. Tony có nghe, nhưng là để làm ngược lại hoàn toàn tất cả những gì Rogers nói.

“Iron Man, dẹp đám đông chỗ giao lộ đi. Ta phải cho xe cứu hỏa đi qua.”

Nhưng một đốm đỏ cứ không ngừng lấp lóe trên màn hình hiển thị, và JAVIS, như thường lệ, nói toàn những chuyện hiển nhiên và chiếu lặp đi lặp lại những cảnh báo trước mặt Tony cùng với đồng hồ đếm ngược cho đến khi quả bom nổ tung. Rồi giọng Steve cắt ngang JAVIS, “Iron Man, anh có nghe không?”

“Rồi rồi, Cap,” Tony qua quít rồi phóng thẳng về hướng ngược lại.

Tony xác định được mục tiêu tại thêm một cửa hàng Starbucks khác – bọn khủng bố này đúng là lũ lập dị – và đấm xuyên qua bức tường ngoài, giật trái bom ra. Cầm cái thứ kêu tích tắc đó trong tay, gã phóng thẳng lên trời, giọng JAVIS liên tục thông báo về độ cao cùng vận tốc của Tony và thời gian còn lại trước khi nó nổ tung trong tay gã như kiểu tai nạn pháo hoa mùng 4 tháng 7 bi kịch nhất thế giới. Tony bảo JAVIS ngậm miệng, sự căng thẳng trong giọng nó bắt đầu khiến răng gã nghiến lại. Rồi Tony ném trái bom lên tầng bình lưu trước khi nó nổ tung.

Lúc Tony trở lại, xe cứu hỏa đã tới nơi và mọi thứ có vẻ như đã trong tầm kiểm soát. Rogers đùng đùng lao tới chỗ gã, mũ trùm đầu đã lột xuống, tay không cầm khiên mà thay vào đó ôm một hộp các-tông. Đồng phục anh lấm lem bụi đất và muội than vệt trên má và trán anh một cách đầy thi vị. Vì thế mà Tony lại ghét anh thêm một chút, người đâu mà bẩn cũng có thể bẩn một cách hoàn hảo như thế.

“Iron Man! Khi tôi ra lệnh, tôi mong anh thực thi! Nếu làm việc với nhau, tôi phải làm sao tin tưởng được anh trên chiến trường, chứ không –”

Tony vừa ném một quả bom lên trời mà thậm chí chẳng nhận được nửa câu cảm ơn, vậy nên gã không có tâm trạng ngồi nghe lần thứ năm mươi mấy bài lên lớp quen thuộc nhàm chán của Rogers. Gã thong thả ngả người tựa vào bức tường của tiệm cà phê còn đang âm ỉ cháy và phủi những bột vữa xi măng trên bộ giáp. “Cứ tưởng anh luôn hết mình vì nền dân chủ Hoa Kỳ, hóa ra anh chỉ muốn tất cả bọn này tung hô Ngài Đại úy nhà anh thôi hả.”

Rogers cau mày tạo thành những nếp sâu trên trán, chừng như không thể hiểu nổi Tony. “Anh biết ý tôi không phải thế. Hồi chiến tranh –”

“Rồi, kể chuyện thời chiến nữa đi Ngoại. Chưa ai phát ngán phải nghe đâu.” Tony nói. Anh nhíu mày càng chặt, và đi kèm với đó, nếu ở trên mặt ai khác ngoài Captain America, có thể được gọi là một cái mếu. Tony chẳng hiểu sao càng thêm tức tối, gã quát, “Anh cứ lải nhải về nó suốt! Tin tôi đi Kem Que, ngoài anh chả ai thèm quan tâm đâu.”

Giờ thì đó chắc chắn là mếu, và Tony chỉ muốn đấm mình một cái vì đầu gã lập tức hiện lên mấy dòng tít: “Iron Man Tồi Tệ Hơn Cả Hitler, Trở Thành Người Đầu Tiên Chọc Captain America Phát Khóc.” Và những điểm tin đáng sợ trong đầu Tony càng tệ hại hơn khi gã nhận ra Rogers đang ôm thứ gì trong cái hộp đó.

“Đó là… chó con hả?”

Steve nhìn cái hộp trong tay rồi lại nhìn Tony, giọng bào chữa, “Tôi không thể cứ để tụi nó ở đó được!” Tony nhìn ra sau lưng Steve, một tiệm thú nuôi cháy xém nhưng vẫn còn nguyên vẹn cạnh đống tàn tích của hàng Starbucks trống hoác, và thấy những lồng thú và bể cá xếp dọc vỉa hè. Gã nhận ra trong khi gã tống quả bom lên trời, Rogers đã giải cứu một hộp chó con từ tiệm thú bốc cháy rồi lùa hết đám động vật còn lại ra ngoài.

Natasha chọn đúng lúc đó để xuất hiện thần không biết quỷ không hay như cái đồ ninja phát ớn nhà cô ả và ré lên như con bé con, “Ý, cún kìa!” Rồi cô ta nựng nịu cục lông lông còn Tony nhìn cô như thể một con điên. Chợt gã thấy cô ả nhếch miệng cười, ánh mắt gã chuyển thành cái lườm tóe khói, cô ta rõ ràng biết mình đang làm gì, cái thứ a dua nịnh hót, cố ghi điểm với Rogers để anh ta trút hết mọi thứ lên đầu Tony cứ như thể không phải tất cả mọi người đều chạy loăng quăng chẳng ai thèm nghe lệnh.

Steve coi hành động của Natasha như một lời đồng thuận và ra chiều tự mãn lắm, trong lúc cố tỏ ra mình không hề tự mãn chút nào, nên Tony nói, “Cho mấy người biết, Fury mà thấy cứt chó trong sở chỉ huy của SHIELD, lão ta sẽ gọi Cruella De Vil tới và bọn này sẽ thành áo khoác lông ráo trọi.”

~*~

Khi Barton và Thor cuối cùng bị tống cổ khỏi tổng bộ của SHIELD do một lần nữa lại phát sinh vấn đề liên quan đến món poptart – ơn giời là không phải bọn cún, dù vậy Tony vẫn thấy hơi bị sang chấn tâm lý trước cảnh vài chục sát thủ sừng sỏ nhất thế giới và Coulson tíu tít bên một hộp đầy mấy cục lông lông léo nha léo nhéo (cả bọn được nhận nuôi sạch trong vòng năm nốt nhạc, hay thật, Tony giờ vẫn không chắc chuyện đó đã xảy ra như thế nào) – Fury quyết định gán hết của nợ cho Tony đem về biệt thự để xây dựng “tình đoàn kết”, hệt như bọn họ là đám sinh viên năm nhất bất kham và mọi vấn đề ăn sâu bám rễ sẽ được hô biến bằng việc ép ở chung phòng ký túc.

Việc đầu tiên Tony làm là tái thiết lập chương trình quan sát của JARVIS để bật nhạc Star Spangled Man With A Plan mỗi lần Steve bước vào phòng.

Nếu gã nhất định phải cam chịu sống chung với tên người-hùng-hóa-thành-kình-địch này, tuyệt đối không thể để tinh thần của mình gã chịu tổn thương.

~*~

Mọi người đều ở trong bếp, tranh luận về chiến thuật, về hiệu suất nhóm, hoặc về việc trưa nay ăn gì. Lại một ngày như mọi ngày.

Rogers, Thor và Barton đang trách móc nhau quanh bàn bếp. Banner dùng cái giọng siêu-bình-thản của mình để xoa dịu mọi người dù máy đo nhịp tim trên cổ tay cấp báo chỉ cần thêm mười giây nữa là anh hóa Hulk, còn Natasha ngồi thản nhiên trong góc như đang đợi họ thanh toán nhau xong để lột sạch mấy cái xác. Tony gác chân lên bàn mặc kệ sự đời, vì kệ mẹ bọn họ nói gì gã vẫn sẽ chỉ làm điều mình muốn.

Steve gầm lên bực tức, “Đúng là thừa thầy thiếu thợ.”

Tony hí hửng, “Này, giờ nói thế là hơi bị xúc phạm nhé.”

Steve nghiến răng, “Anh có bao giờ ngậm cái mồm lại được không Stark?”

Tony trợn mắt ra điều sửng sốt thất kinh. “Đuề. Chúa tôi, anh vừa chửi đổng đó hả? JAVIS, có thu được không? Có lưu lại được cho hậu thế không?”

“Rất tiếc là có, thưa ngài.”

Tony lơ đi giọng điệu của JAVIS và tiếp tục chọc ngoáy. “Này, trẻ ngoan không có ăn nói như vậy đâu Rogers. Mồm miệng thế mà dám hôn mẹ à?” Nắm tay Steve siết chặt ghì trên bàn, nụ cười Tony càng tươi rói, “Ế khoan, cái này hay hơn, mồm miệng thế cũng đem đi hôn đít Fury à?”

Cái đĩa bị ném đi chuẩn phong cách Captain America đó không thật sự nhắm vào đầu Tony. Gã thấy Steve trên chiến trường đủ nhiều để biết được tài ngắm của Steve không bao giờ tệ đến thế nhưng vẫn né người khi chiếc đĩa hạ đo ván cái máy pha cà phê bên mé trái, và ồ, cú này đau đấy Rogers. Dù vậy trong đầu Tony vẫn không quên vạch thêm một dấu dưới cột “Những Lần Steve Rogers Không Phải Ngài Đại Úy Hoàn Hảo”.

Hơn nữa, Tony còn là một thiên tài tỉ phú với cựu trợ lý tuyệt cmn vời nhất hành tinh, nên gã nhờ Pepper hóa phép và nhoáng một cái, gã đã vinh dự trở thành chủ sở hữu của một chiếc máy pha cà phê mới tinh mới cóng. Gã cố tình cầm ly đứng sẵn trong bếp chờ Steve gật gù bước vào, đầu bù xù, mặt hằn vết gối và chân để trần trông đáng yêu đến độ Tony buộc phải cộng thêm một điểm vào cột hoàn-hảo-đách-tả-nổi. Tony chờ anh với tay tới cái ấm mới mở miệng, “Tôi khuyên là không nên.”

Steve nhíu mày nhìn cái ấm, rồi nhìn sang Tony. “Sao vậy?”

“Cảm biến sinh trắc học. Ai không có trong dữ liệu chương trình sẽ bị giật 50 ngàn vôn. Gỡ súng taser (một loại súng điện :’>) của Darcy ra để làm đấy.”

Steve liếc ấm cà phê. “Thế có những ai?” anh hỏi, nhưng nghe giọng buồn thảm là đủ hiểu anh đã biết câu trả lời.

“Tất cả trừ anh,” Tony nói, giơ cái ly lên. “Vui lên, Cap,” trước khi xách đít bỏ đi gã còn nghiêng đầu ném lại một câu như vậy rồi nhấp ngụm cà phê ngát hương chiến thắng.

~*~

Steve là người vận động cả đội đi thu dọn bãi chiến trường đổ nát sau mỗi nhiệm vụ. Anh ta gọi đó là “hoạt động xây dựng tình đoàn kết”. Fury gọi là “chiêu PR tốt”. Còn Tony gọi nó là “chỉ tổ lãng phí thời gian và công sức của tôi, đồ hướng đạo sinh chết tiệt. Tôi trả lương cho các người, tôi không phải thằng hầu nhà các người, tôi có thể thuê người làm chuyện này mà, tôi có thể thuê một trăm người cũng được, tôi có thể mua đứt hệ thống vệ sinh môi trường của cả cái thành phố này”. Thế nhưng gã vẫn trốn không thoát, vì khi gã đe sẽ rút tài trợ và bỏ đi, Fury dọa hất gã quay về vị trí cố vấn, và đây chính là lý do tại sao gã không bao giờ đánh poker, gã mà khoác lác là ai cũng biết hết.

Vậy nên Tony đành dùng tia repulsor đẩy xe cộ và những tảng cao ốc thành một đống để Hulk bóp chúng lại thành những khối nhỏ như một cái máy nén rác khổng lồ xanh lét, còn Steve đúng nghĩa là đang quét đường với cái chổi chà mượn được từ một cửa hàng tiện lợi gần bên. Steve sắp dồn được hết vữa và kính vụn thành một đống cạnh rãnh nước xong thì đột nhiên anh buông cán chổi và lao vụt đi. Tony cứng người, bộ repulsor nạp năng lượng sẵn sàng cho đợt tấn công mới, nhưng Steve qua bên kia đường rồi dừng lại, mỉm cười cúi xuống nói chuyện với một bà cụ tóc lam* nhỏ thó chắc phải đến 117 tuổi. Bà cũng cười khi anh nhặt cái túi tạp phẩm hẳn bà vừa làm rơi rồi chìa khuỷu tay ra, để bà đặt bàn tay nhăn nheo lên đó.

(Một số người khi về già tóc không bạc mà chuyển màu vàng xỉn. Vào những năm 70, các cụ bà thường dùng thuốc nhuộm màu xanh lam để làm bợt đi sắc vàng cho tóc quay lại màu xám bạc. Tác dụng của thuốc lên mỗi người khác nhau, có người thành công, số còn lại ôm một đầu xanh lét :p)

Tony không thể làm gì khác ngoài đứng sững nhìn cảnh đó chằm chằm, thậm chí cởi cả mũ sắt ra để xem cho rõ, vì Steve đỡ cụ bà qua đường kìa.

Khi họ qua phía bên đường, Steve lại chầm chậm dắt bà về phía tòa nhà thứ ba tính từ góc đường vào. Anh ta nói gì đó khiến bà bật cười, rồi bà vỗ vỗ cánh tay anh và lắc đầu. Tony nghĩ nếu với tới hẳn bà còn xoa cả tóc anh nữa. Anh ta đỡ bà cụ bước lên những bậc thang vào tận đến bên trong tòa nhà, rồi bà lấy lại túi và lại vỗ vào tay anh. Steve quay về, khẽ mỉm cười vui vẻ. Thấy Tony trố mắt nhìn, nụ cười vụt biến. “Cái gì?”

“Không có gì.” Tony nói, nhưng Steve vẫn đang nhìn gã, nên gã thêm vào, “Bà ấy hơi trẻ so với anh, nhỉ?”

Steve cau mày, trán nhăn nhăn theo cái kiểu anh hay làm mỗi lúc cảm thấy khó hiểu về thế giới tương lai, hoặc Tony, hoặc cả hai. “Gì cơ?”

“Này, tin tôi đi, không xét nét gì hết,” Tay gã giơ lên, bàn tay xòe rộng, miệng cười toe toét. “Thích làm trâu già đi gặm cỏ non là chuyện của anh.”

Steve khựng lại, đóng băng tại chỗ, ánh mắt như thể vừa chợt nhận ra mình gần gũi nhất với lớp thế hệ nào.

“Không, thật đấy, hay mà,” Tony nói, chừng như sẵn sàng giúp đỡ. “Có cần chân gỗ theo sau không? Tôi biết có cái nhà dưỡng lão góc đường 57 giao với Madison tuyệt lắm. Ghé qua làm mấy ván Bingo được đấy, với để tôi chỉ cho chơi đánh đáo nhé. Có chơi đánh đáo bao giờ chưa?”

Giữa chừng Steve chợt tỉnh, máu dồn lên mặt làm má anh đỏ tơi bời. Anh cúi xuống cầm lấy cán chổi và nói mà không nhìn mặt Tony, “Im đi Stark,” bằng chất giọng chỉ huy của mình, cứ như là Tony từng có lúc nào chịu nghe theo mệnh lệnh ấy.

Tony nhăn nhở đưa tay lên trán chào Steve, “Vâng, thưa ngài.” rồi quay lại với nhiệm vụ dọn dẹp. Gã đội mũ sắt vào đầu, thề rằng mình nghe được tiếng nghiến răng của Rogers qua hệ thống bộ đàm còn chưa ngắt. Tony mỉm cười và thêm một điểm vào cột của mình.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony chưa bao giờ thuộc kiểu người phải thích ai đó mới bị họ hấp dẫn—ngược lại, gã có khuynh hướng bị thu hút bởi những người chửi rủa gã hơn là buông lời có cánh—vậy nên gã không buồn giấu giếm sự hứng thú của mình với Đại Úy Siêu Vòng Ba, có muốn cũng không giấu nổi, đặc biệt là khi gã nhận ra điều đó khiến Steve khó ở như thế nào. Với lại gã biết tính nết này của mình không thể nói ngưng là ngưng được. Tony tán tỉnh như hít thở vậy, gã cứ nói ba câu thì sẽ có một câu bóng gió ỡm ờ, nên nếu một vài trong số đó có hướng vào Steve thì điều đó chỉ có nghĩa là Tony sẽ cộng thêm cho mình một điểm mỗi lần mặt Steve đỏ bằng đôi bốt dưới chân và co người lại như thể đã quên mình không còn là thằng nhóc 40 kí còm nhom trong mấy tấm hình cũ rích, như thể đã quên mình dành tới 99% thời gian mặc đồ bó Kevlar vênh vang tự đắc lượn lờ quanh tổng bộ SHIELD cứ như mình là sếp sòng. (Thật sự nếu đem số liệu ra so thì Tony mới là sếp. Hay ít nhất là sở hữu hơn phân nửa. Có lẽ hai phần ba. Phải hỏi Pepper xem chính xác bao nhiêu mới được.)

Vậy nên khi Steve bắt gặp Tony thảnh thơi ngắm nghía mông mình và nhìn Tony với cái nhíu mày khỉ gió đó, lẽ ra Steve không nên hỏi, “Anh đang làm gì vây?”

“Có gì đâu,” Tony hếch cằm, liếc mắt nhìn mông Steve. “Chỉ đang nghĩ, kiểu như, tia repulsor mà nhắm chuẩn một chút không chừng có thể đánh bật được cái cây cắm trong mông cậu ấy.” Gã giơ tay nheo một mắt lại, nhắm nhe tính toán góc và tầm bắn chính xác nhất trong đầu, rồi nói, “Nhưng làm hỏng một tuyệt tác của chính quyền như thế thì thật đáng tiếc.”

Hai mươi phút sau, Tony bị lôi vào văn phòng của Fury.

“Stark! Giải thích xem tại sao vừa rồi tôi lại phải cùng với biểu tượng quốc gia nói chuyện ‘giáo dục giới tính ở thế kỉ 21’ hả.”

“Ờm,” Tony nói. “Vì huyết thanh đã triệt tiêu hết khiếu hài hước của cậu ta để dành chỗ cho đám cơ bắp đó?”

Con mắt còn tốt của Fury lườm gã, nhưng Tony vẫn không biết gã nên nhìn vào đó hay nhìn miếng che. “Cậu ta rất chuyên nghiệp, và chưa bao giờ nhắc hay ám chỉ đến anh, nhưng tôi biết là tội của anh.” Fury mỉm cười, trông thật phát hoảng lên được. “Nên xin chúc mừng, anh vừa xách mông cả đội mình vào cuộc tập huấn chống quấy rối tình dục được chính chính phủ ủy nhiệm.”

Tony cau mày. Natasha sẽ giết gã mất. Trừ phi Barton kịp xử lý gã trước. Đến tra tấn họ còn chịu được, vậy mà cả hai đều bảo thà chết chứ không muốn ngồi thêm một buổi bàn luận dở hơi về các tình huống “đèn vàng” và “đèn đỏ” nào nữa.

(Trong các buổi nói chuyện về quấy rối tình dục hay có các từ như: tình huống “đèn xanh” là bình thường luôn được chấp nhận ở nơi công cộng; “đèn đỏ” là đã có hành vi quấy rối tình dục; còn “đèn vàng” là có những hành vi thiếu đứng đắn nhưng chưa vượt quá giới hạn.  
Theo Michael Kaufman, Ph.D, Red Light, Green Light: A More Effective Approach to Preventing and Responding Productively to Workplace Harassment)

“Thật hả? Không phản ứng thái quá chứ?” Tony nói. “Sao không gửi mấy cái công văn gì đấy cho rảnh, ông thích nó lắm mà.”

Nụ cười trên mặt Fury rơi bịch xuống sàn nhà.

Sau buổi họp, Tony cố lỉnh qua cửa hông trước khi bị đút tên vào mông hay găm dao vào dái nhưng Steve đã chắn mất đường lui, và chúa ơi, trông mặt anh ta thành khẩn chưa kìa. Tony có khi còn thích ăn tên hơn. Barton và Natasha biết điều đó, hai người họ khi đi lướt qua gã đều mỉm cười giảo hoạt, bọn khốn này.

“Tony, tôi muốn xin lỗi.” Steve nói. “Tôi xin lỗi vì khiến anh gặp rắc rối với Giám Đốc Fury. Chỉ là tôi vẫn đang phải tìm hiểu nhiều thứ, và ông ấy đã bảo nếu tôi muốn hỏi gì—Nhưng, dù sao đi nữa, giám đốc giải thích rằng so với thời của tôi rất nhiều việc đã thay đổi, người ta đã cởi mở hơn với vấn đề này, nhưng định kiến thì vẫn còn, và buổi họp đã nói rõ việc những nhà cầm quyền—Ý tôi là tôi biết chúng ta có nhiều khác biệt, nhưng tôi sẽ không bao giờ dùng nó làm cớ để đẩy anh ra khỏi đội.”

Đáp lại, Tony chỉ biết chớp mắt nhìn Steve và nghĩ, chẳng phải lần đầu tiên, rằng Thế nào mà cậu lại có thực vậy? Rồi thay vì nghiêm chỉnh nói về hành động vừa rồi của Steve, Tony nghiêng đầu nhìn Steve từ trên xuống dưới và ngẫm nghĩ. “Đây có phải là cậu đang gạ gẫm để tôi ở lại trong nhóm không? Vì nói thật, tôi không ngờ cậu lại là người gợi ý, nhưng nếu cậu hứa mặc nguyên bộ đồng phục, tôi chấp nhận. Hay đôi bốt thôi cũng được.”

Steve đỏ mặt, khoanh tay trước ngực và phóng mắt tập trung vào một điểm nào đó phía sau vai trái Tony. Cơ hàm Steve giật lên một cái và anh nói, “Stark, đèn vàng.”

“Ơ khỉ thật, tôi còn đang muốn đèn đỏ. Dù sao tôi cũng chưa bao giờ chơi được luật do người khác đặt ra. Tôi phải cố nữa lên thôi. Cậu biết tôi đấy, có mục đích là đấu tranh đến cùng, bla bla bla.”

Ánh mắt Steve đột nhiên xoáy vào Tony, gã đã quen với kiểu ngượng nghịu của những năm 40, nhưng cái nhìn nheo nheo thâm trầm này thì mới. Ánh mắt Steve như đang tập trung chờ một trận chiến, anh há miệng hớp một hơi, nhưng hồi lâu vẫn không có tiếng nào bật ra và Steve dường như xẹp xuống, cúi nhìn đôi giày của mình. Chuyện đó chỉ diễn ra trong phút chốc, rồi Steve trở lại với cái lườm thoáng chút khó chịu đã trở thành quy chuẩn mỗi khi đối mặt với Tony. “Chỉ là—đừng để ảnh hưởng tới công việc,” anh nói, rồi như coi sự im lặng của Tony là một đời đồng thuận, anh gật đầu và bỏ đi, để lại Tony đứng giữa hành lang của SHIELD với cảm giác tội lỗi, mặc dù gã chắc chắn 98% rằng mình chẳng làm gì để phải như vậy cả. Lần sau gặp gã sẽ đi hỏi Pepper vậy.

~*~

Đội Avengers có một thói quen kỳ lạ là rơi xuống từ nhiều thứ khác nhau—nhà cao tầng, máy bay, cầu Brooklyn. Thường thì Hulk sẽ giúp họ không bị rơi bẹp nhép, vì gã có đôi tay bự chảng và nhảy được qua mười dãy nhà trong vòng chưa tới một giây. Cơ bản là gã sẽ thành công rực rỡ trong màn bắt bóng bật bảng ở NBA.

Nhưng thỉnh thoảng, vì Tony và Thor là những người duy nhất thực sự có thể bay, rốt cuộc họ sẽ phải đi chụp một trong những thằng đồng đội bị khùng của mình, những kẻ quên tiệt rằng mình không bay được. Hôm nay là một trong những dịp đó.

Tony thấy vệt xanh đỏ lóe lên ở góc màn hình HUD và biết trước cả khi JARVIS nói rằng đó là Steve vừa lao khỏi nóc một tòa nhà cao tầng. Lúc đường bay bắt đầu lóe lên liên tục trên HUD thì Tony đã lao theo anh rồi, tâm trí gã vừa canh các định luật vật lý học vừa nghe tiếng gọi hỗ trợ của Steve qua bộ đàm. Chỉ vài phút nữa thôi Tony sẽ đến đúng tầm rơi.

Và rồi, vì Tony là một thằng khốn nạn, gã canh chuẩn góc xoay để bắt được Steve theo đúng tư thế bồng cô dâu.

Cái tay không cầm khiên vòng qua vai Tony, nhưng chỉ được đúng một khoảnh khắc—một khoảng khắc huy hoàng mà Tony gào thét trong lòng mong có thằng paparazzi nào có ống kính tầm xa chộp được để khoảnh khắc này sẽ vĩnh viễn được khắc ghi trong lịch sử báo chí—trước khi cú sốc dừng-rơi-đột-ngột qua đi và Steve đỏ lựng lên như cái giày của mình. “Stark!”

“Ấy-ấy,” Vừa nói Tony vừa lượn qua một tòa nhà khác, tìm đường quay lại cuộc chiến mà không phải cắt ngang làn đạn. “Mật danh thôi, nhớ không? Luật của cậu mà.” Và nó là một cái luật ngu ngốc, làm như cả thể giới chưa ai biết danh tính của cả đám vậy.

“Iron Man, tôi không phải quý cô gặp nạn* của anh. Bỏ tôi xuống.”

(Aka ‘damsel in distress’: hình tượng gái bánh bèo kinh điển chuyên gặp nguy hiểm, rơi vào tay kẻ xấu,… chờ anh hùng tới cứu)

“Đừng để Natasha nghe thấy cậu nói câu đó. Tôi không nghĩ cổ thích thái độ phân biệt giới tính kiểu những năm 40 của cậu đâu.”

“Muộn rồi,” Giọng Natasha vang lên qua bộ đàm.

“Bỏ tôi xuống ngay lập tức!”

Nhưng Tony đang chơi vui. “Đây là vì chuyện ‘gay’ ghiếc này nọ hả? Được rồi, lưỡng tính, sao cũng được, nếu cậu thích mấy thứ tên gọi này đến thế. Vì tôi đảm bảo với cậu, đây hoàn toàn là vì công việc thôi. Nếu tôi có tình cờ bóp phải mông cậu thì tôi hứa cũng chỉ vì lý do an toàn.”

“Bỏ tôi xuống, NGAY.”

Sau mặt nạ, Tony đảo mắt. “Rồi rồi, Cap-kem-que,” gã nói, và thả Captain America rơi tự do 3 mét xuống thùng rác. Cú rơi làm cho nắp thùng sập xuống, nhưng Tony vẫn nghe được tiếng hét kinh tởm của Steve và tiếng keng keng hung bạo của cái khiên.

Tony nén cười đủ lâu để nói, “Thor, anh bạn, tôi ghét phải làm thế này với cậu, nhưng mà Rogers cần một chuyến đi nhờ để quay lại trận chiến.”

Tiếng Thor rền vang trong tai Tony, mặc dù gã đã đặc biệt đưa cho hắn một bộ đàm có bộ điều chỉnh âm lượng. “ĐÃ HIỂU, NGƯỜI ĐÀN ÔNG SẮT, VỊ ĐẠI ÚY TỐT BỤNG ĐANG Ở ĐÂU?”

“Cậu ta đang ở trong một cái thùng rác gần đường 4th giao với Main.” Dừng một lúc lâu, Tony nói tiếp, “Tôi sẽ mua cho cậu một thùng poptart dâu.”

“ĐỒNG Ý.”

~*~

Họ lại đang cãi vã trong phòng họp—một lần nữa—vì Steve luôn biến thành một vị đại úy kỷ cương nghiêm minh mỗi lần họp đội. Kể từ khi Fury cho Steve làm Cán bộ Phòng Siêu Anh Hùng anh đã cố đóng cho vừa bọn họ vào những cái hộp gọn ghẽ, biến họ thành những cái khuôn cắt bánh quy, và Tony dám chắc Steve làm vậy vì nghĩ rằng điều đó sẽ giúp mọi thứ dễ xử lý hơn, bởi có lẽ với anh thế giới đang cuồng loạn và lộn tùng phèo lên hết cả, nhưng cái này thì biết đâu anh lại kiểm soát được, nên anh sẽ bám víu lấy nó đến khi nó nghẹn thở chết tức tưởi.

Tony từng như vậy rồi, gã hiểu mà. Hoặc là gã tưởng vậy.

Vấn để ở chỗ nó không hiệu quả, và Tony đang thật sự, thật sự điên máu vì bị nhồi nhét vào một khuôn mẫu không phải mình.

“Kiện tôi đi. Tôi không nghe lệnh ai hết!” gã hét lên, tưởng chừng như là lần thứ một ngàn. “Và cậu không thấy hả, những người khác cũng vậy đấy.”

“Stark, dù thích hay không thì mọi người trong nhóm đều dựa vào anh. Họ tôn trọng anh, nên anh phải nêu gương cho họ, giá như anh chỉ cần—”

“Có thể tôi mặc một bộ đồ kim loại sáng lóa, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa tôi hoàn hảo trong vai trò một anh lính chì. Đó là việc của cậu.” Tony nhấn mạnh bằng ngón tay thọc vào ngay giữa vòm ngực nở nang đến mức nực cười của Steve. Steve cúi nhìn ngón tay của Tony, mặt trắng bệch, và Tony biết rằng gã không nên, nhưng gã không ngăn mình được, như loài cá mập đánh được hơi máu hòa vào trong nước. “Cậu lấy bộ giáp đi, tôi vẫn còn cái lõi con người thiên tài, tỉ phú, tay chơi, nhà từ thiện này. Tôi không phải robot. Nhưng cậu thì tôi không chắc.” Một cú thọc nữa, và gương mặt Steve—nhăn nhúm lại, như thể thứ duy nhất giữ được cái vẻ quyết liệt liệt đó tại chỗ suốt bấy lâu nay là bong bóng cao su và dây chằng, và Tony vừa cắt béng đi vài sợi cố định. Steve đưa tay xoa xoa chỗ Tony vừa chọc, rồi lặng lẽ bỏ đi.

Barton nói, “Stark,” làm như thời gian để trách cứ nhau chưa đến rồi đi sau một màn chia tay lâm li bi đát vậy. Và một khi mà Barton nghĩ bạn đã đi quá xa, đó có lẽ không phải dấu hiệu tốt cho lắm. Tony không thêm điểm nào cho mình về chuyện này.

~*~

Tony không thấy tội lỗi—gã không có, vì lời nói của Steve từ hôm gặp đầu tiên vẫn còn nhoi nhói trong gã mỗi lần nghĩ tới—nhưng Steve đang tránh mặt gã, chính xác là tránh mặt tất cả mọi người. Cơ mà Captain America không bao giờ né tránh một cuộc chiến nào cả, nên thật sự anh không có “tránh mặt” mà chỉ ngoảnh đi mỗi lần tình cờ tiếp xúc với ai đó thôi, cơ bản là vác mặt ủ ê xà quần khắp biệt thự như con cún bị đá đít vậy. Trông phát bực.

Vấn đề là, chẳng ai làm gai mắt Tony như Steve hết. Tony cố phân tích điều đó, đổ vấy nó cho tàn dư của lòng tôn thờ anh hùng hồi nhỏ, cố nén nó lại. Nhưng Tony chưa bao giờ giỏi việc giữ gìn ranh giới, cho dù đó là ranh giới chính gã dựng nên.

Nên khi Steve xuất hiện ở phòng gym còn Barton đã xách gã bỏ dĩa sẵn sàng dâng lên cho anh, Tony quyết định rằng nếu lên sàn đập gã một lúc, xả hết mọi thứ ra, chắc Steve sẽ thấy khá hơn.

“Này Cap-kem-que!” gã giục, rướn người khỏi vòng dây quanh sàn boxing và sát lại cạnh Steve. Gã làm một ngụm nước từ chai và ngẫm xem mình có nên rót nước lạnh dọc xuống lưng Steve hay không, cuối cùng gã quyết định rũ tóc cho mồ hôi bay hết lên người Steve. “Tiết kiệm mười hai cái túi cát đó đi. Xách cái mông tròn tuyệt hảo của cậu lên đây.”

Steve vẫn tiếp tục quấn tay không nhìn sang Tony. “Đèn vàng, Stark.” Anh nói, nhưng giọng không có mùi giận dữ.

“Nào, Cap. Hai ta đều biết cậu thèm được thoi vào mặt tôi chết đi được. Cậu sẽ thấy khá hơn, tôi sẽ thấy khá hơn, cái người đi mua túi cát cho cái kho không-bao-giờ-cạn của SHIELD sẽ cảm thấy khá hơn. Cơ mà cái người làm ra túi cát chắc sẽ không thấy khá hơn đâu, tôi đồ rằng mình cậu đã đủ cung cấp công ăn việc làm cho họ rồi, nên nếu cậu cho rằng việc ủng hộ ngành sản xuất nước nhà là bổn phận công dân, tôi nghĩ—”

Steve lách dưới vòng dây và bước lên sàn. Khóe miệng Tony nhếch lên đầy chiến thắng.

Tony đã tập được một lúc, còn Steve chỉ mới vào, và có đống cơ bắp cùng sức bền được tăng cường bởi serum, chưa kể sải tay anh dài hơn gã. Trận đấu không mấy ngang tầm, nhưng Tony câu được chút thời gian nhờ biết né gần hết những cú đấm của Steve. Gã từng thấy Steve chạy bộ mười dặm và đánh đấm hàng giờ không mệt nên không hề ảo tưởng rằng mình vắt kiệt được sức anh, nhưng ít ra việc không đo ván dưới nắm đấm của Steve trong vòng một nốt nhạc cũng cứu vãn được phần nào tự tôn của gã. Chính ra thì Steve cũng đang nương tay với gã, bởi mấy cú đấm trúng đích cũng chẳng mạnh hơn mấy cái khều yêu thương của Barton là bao.

Tony lách thêm vài lần nữa trước khi thành công với đòn móc hàm cầu may. Hàm của Steve cứng như sắt nên chẳng có thiệt hại gì xảy ra, nhưng nó đã khiến anh bất ngờ. Những cú đấm tiếp theo của anh tấn công Tony dồn dập. Sau khi đáp thêm được vài cú may mắn, ít ra Tony biết rằng mình đang thắng thế trong trò trêu tức của đôi bên.

“Cậu có thế thôi hả Cap?” Tony nói, đứng ngay ngoài tầm với. “Nào, tưởng cậu là lính siêu hạng cơ mà.”

Steve gằn. “Tôi không phải chỉ là một thằng lính thôi đâu,” anh nói, như thể họ đang cãi lộn.

Tony nhún vai, vờn tránh. “Ờ, hẳn vậy, chẳng giống lắm, cơ mà cảm ơn đã chơi cùng,” gã nói—và rồi cú đấm lao tới.

Tony rướn lên trong khi gã lẽ ra phải né, và Steve đã tống một cú giữa ngực gã—ngay lò phản ứng hồ quang. Tony đã thiết kế nó để chịu được cả trọng lực khi bay của Iron Man và cả những va chạm có thể hình thành nên hố bom liên quan đến chuyện làm Iron Man nói chung. Nhưng Tony chưa bao giờ thiết kế nó để chịu được một cú đánh chính diện của Captain Mẹ Nó America khi mà anh chàng đang bực và dùng hết sức.

Cú đấm làm chấn động cái hốc trong ngực gã, khiến phổi gã bật sạch khí và dù Tony biết điều đó là không thể nhưng gã thề trong một phần triệu giây lò phản ứng đã kêu lạch tạch. Tony lập tức khuỵu xuống và nghe hai giọng nói gọi tên mình, rồi Steve xuất hiện ngay trước mặt gã, theo sau là Barton. “Tony, ôi trời, anh có sao không? Tôi xin lỗi, tôi không định—”

Nhưng Tony không nghe thấy gì cả, gã đang bận thở dốc và vén áo lên qua ngực, để kiểm tra, để chắc rằng đèn vẫn còn sáng và mọi người đều đang ở nhà và thứ đó vẫn đang giữ lại mạng sống cho gã. Gã đặt tay lên lò phản ứng, thấy nó rung nhẹ dưới lòng bàn tay mình theo cái cách mà trước giờ ngực gã không cảm nhận được, giống như việc phần lớn mọi người đều không nhận ra nhịp đập đều đặn của trái tim mình cho đến khi họ đặt tay lên ngực.

Gã ngước lên, Steve và Barton vẫn đang nhìn gã, Steve với màn đỏ mặt bất diệt và cái trán hằn một nếp nhăn lo lắng, còn Barton trông vẫn quan tâm như thường khi, tức là: không nhiều lắm. “Tôi ổn mà,” Tony nói, như một phản xạ. “Chỉ bị khó thở chút thôi.”

Gã định đứng dậy nhưng bàn tay Barton trên vai nhấn cứng gã lại. “Hôm nay dừng ở đây thôi, Tony.”

Tony cho rằng mình nên thấy bị xúc phạm, nhưng mà gã phải đồng tình với Barton. Dù vậy gã vẫn nói, “Bình tĩnh đi, Barton. Tôi có bộ Duracell* tốt nhất thế giới, tôi làm trò này cả ngày cũng được.” Gã nhịp tay lên lò phản ứng, nặn ra một nụ cười rồi kéo áo xuống. Sau đó gã quay sang Steve, và—

(Một hãng pin nổi tiếng)

Và mặt Steve trắng bệch bạc. Ngay cả môi anh cũng biến thành màu hồng-xám tái mét. “Khoan. Cap, cậu có—” Tony đưa tay tới vì Steve trông như kiểu sắp lăn ra, nhưng Steve né đi như thể tay Tony làm bằng than nóng rẫy.

Steve đứng dậy, chân hơi lảo đảo. Chắc mặt Tony trông phải thế nào lắm thì Steve mới chìa tay định kéo gã lên nhưng nửa đường lại rụt lại. “Tony, tôi—tôi xin lỗi.” Trong đôi mắt anh là vẻ hoảng loạn, nhưng anh vẫn nói lại lần nữa, để đủ thành ý. “Tôi rất xin lỗi.”

Rồi anh bỏ đi, và Tony ghim mắt vào khoảng trống nơi Steve vừa đứng và nói, “Chuyện khỉ gì vậy?”


	3. Chapter 3

Có thể Captain America không bao giờ trốn tránh nhưng Tony Stark thì không chút ngại ngần trốn biệt trong phòng nghiên cứu khi sự thể bỗng trở nên kỳ quặc.

Rất không may, điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc gã quá dễ bị tìm ra, nên nó chẳng phải chỗ ẩn núp hay ho gì nếu người ta thật sự, kiểu như, tìm gã cho bằng được.

“Tôi đọc hồ sơ của anh rồi,” Steve nói, Tony nhảy dựng lên và suýt té nhào xuống cầu thang dẫn xuống phòng nghiên cứu, hú chết.

“Giời ạ, Steve. Đừng làm vậy. Dạo này cậu tính giết tôi hay sao thế? Chờ tôi cả đêm ngoài này hả? Khiếp quá đi mất.”

“À, ừ, tôi không có mã vào phòng.”

“Đúng, có lý do cả đấy. Là để các người để yên cho tôi làm việc.” Nhưng giờ nghĩ lại, Pepper đang ở tận Malibu quản lý công ty, Tony cũng nên cho ai đó bên này quyền truy cập, biết đâu gã lại lỡ tay tự làm nổ tung chính mình. Mà chuyện đó chưa từng xảy ra đâu nhé. Kệ Pepper có nói gì đi nữa.

“Tôi chỉ… Tôi muốn xin lỗi,” Steve nói, và lần đầu tiên đến lượt Tony phải nhíu mày nghi hoặc.

“Vì đọc hồ sơ của tôi hay vì hành động như một tên ninja lén lút khiến người ta phát khiếp?”

“Ừm, đều không phải – hoặc đều đúng cả, chắc thế? Tôi không – Tôi đã đọc hồ sơ của anh, tôi xin lỗi vì xâm phạm vào quyền riêng tư, nhưng chỉ là tôi nghĩ mình cần phải hiểu thêm về cái –” Steve gõ gõ vào giữa ngực mình, ngay vị trí trái tim, và Steve có thể không muốn nói thành lời nhưng Tony vẫn hiểu.

“Ồ,” Tony bật thốt. Gã đọc hồ sơ của mình rồi, gã biết có gì trong đó, nhưng hỏi thế này thì chỉ có thể đổ tại cái tính tò mò siêu cấp M của gã thôi, “Có thấy thứ cần tìm chưa?”

Một khoảng lặng trôi qua, và rồi, “Dung tích phổi của anh bị thu hẹp do nó chiếm quá nhiều chỗ trong ngực anh,” Steve thuật lại, nhưng giọng anh rất nhẹ, và không hề xa cách lãnh đạm như Tony thường nghe khi người ta nói về nó. Tony chưa từng bao giờ nghe Steve nói chuyện với gã một cách không-lãnh-đạm như vậy, có lẽ ngoại trừ ở lần gặp mặt đầu tiên, ngay trước khi Tony làm hỏng mọi việc. “Anh cũng có vấn đề về tuần hoàn máu, có thể là vì nhịp tim đôi khi không đều. Boxing là một phần trong lịch trình vật lý trị liệu của anh để ngăn sự phá hủy bắp cơ và thần kinh gây ra do vụ nổ, cuộc phẫu thuật và—” ‘Và tra tấn,’ Steve không nói, và Tony cũng không. “Đã có lúc nó làm anh phát bệnh. Bệnh rất nặng.” Steve trông như ngậm phải chanh, và rồi bị thằng nhóc bán chanh đá vào ống quyển. “Lẽ ra tôi không nên đánh anh như vậy, Tony, tôi—tôi không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, nếu là bình thường tôi sẽ không bao giờ —”

“Đừng thề thốt, Cap,” Tony nói, đã sẵn sàng kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện này. “Cậu không phải người đầu tiên bị cái lò phản ứng hù cho sợ.”

“Không, không phải vậy. Anh không hiểu,” Steve nói. “Bao lâu nay, tôi cứ nghĩ anh là kẻ bắt nạt.”

Tony nhướn mày. “Ờ, vì tôi đúng thế mà.”

Trong một thoáng ấy, Steve mang một vẻ bối rối Tony chưa từng thấy bao giờ, nhưng khi anh cất giọng lên, nó mang đầy sự chắc chắn kiên định thuộc về riêng Steve. “Không, Tony, anh không phải.” Câu nói lửng lơ trong không khí, mắc kẹt trong khoảng trống giữa hai người bọn họ, và một phần trong Tony muốn đưa tay ra níu chặt lấy nó đến trắng bệch những khớp tay. Rồi Steve nhìn lảng đi và nói, “Nhưng có vẻ như anh rất thích thú với việc moi ra bằng được bản tính tệ hại trong tôi.” Một bên khóe môi của Steve cong lên, một nụ cười nhỏ đầy mỏi mệt.

Tony đưa tay vuốt tóc và hít một hơi sâu. Hình như cái dung tích phổi bị giảm sút lại giở trò rồi. “Tôi luôn là nguồn ảnh hưởng xấu mà,” gã nói. “Thiên bẩm đấy.”

Steve bật ra một tiếng cười và lắc đầu. Khi anh lại nhìn Tony, nụ cười lộ rõ. “Ừ, có lẽ.” anh nói, như thể đó là một điều hay ho. Và Tony không chịu nổi cái nhìn đó, gã phải nói tạm biệt và chạy biến đi khi Steve nhìn gã như vậy, như cái cách mà Steve nhìn tất cả những ai không phải Tony Stark.

~*~

Có một tên ninja cà phê trong xưởng làm việc của Tony.

Đó là lời giải thích logic duy nhất cho việc mấy ly cà phê cứ xuất hiện quanh phòng nghiên cứu của gã – theo kiểu ninja ấy. Nó chờ đón gã thức dậy sau khi gã ngủ gục trên bàn gia công, hay sau khi gã chìm đắm vào một thiết kế mới suốt vài giờ đồng hồ – hay vài ngày. Gã kiểm tra Dummy xem mình liệu có say xỉn rồi cài cho nó lịch trình làm cà phê để giúp nó trở nên có ích hơn hay không. Gã không có, nhưng cho rằng đó cũng không phải một ý tồi, nên gã cài luôn một cái và vô cùng cẩn thận tránh nghĩ xem cà phê đến từ đâu – Steve vẫn không được chạm vào máy pha cà phê mà. Và sau khi cài đặt chương trình đó, gã sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết chắc được cà phê không phải do Dummy làm, nên nghĩ thêm về việc này cũng chỉ làm tốn nơron thần kinh vĩ đại của gã thôi.

(Steve có mật mã vào xưởng của Tony, gã đưa cho anh để phòng trường hợp khẩn cấp, nhưng chắc chắn Captain America sẽ chẳng bao giờ ích kỷ đến độ lợi dụng nó vì động cơ cá nhân đâu.)

(Dẫu sao Tony vẫn tặng cho mình một điểm.)

~*~

Tony đang lúi húi hàn đồ thì chợt nhìn lên và thấy Steve đứng cách gã chưa tới một mét. Gã hét lên một tiếng và đánh rơi đèn hàn, nó đập vào thành bàn, và gần hết đống máy móc bị chất đống tạm bợ đổ sập ầm ầm. Tony lật mặt nạ bảo hộ lên và lao tới cái đèn còn đang đỏ lửa trước khi nó có thể đốt cháy bất cứ thứ gì, và Steve thì lao tới cạnh bàn, cố chụp lấy những gì còn chưa rơi rụng.

“Ôi chao,” Steve nói và cúi xuống thu gom mớ mảnh vụn kim loại. “Tony, tôi xin lỗi, tôi chỉ muốn—Anh có sao không? Mà lẽ ra anh phải mặc nhiều hơn là chỉ mỗi—” Má anh ửng đỏ, một vài thứ rơi khỏi tay xuống đất đánh loảng xoảng. “Ý tôi là, nhiều đồ bảo hộ hơn khi anh làm chuyện này chứ?”

Tony lóng ngóng mãi mới tắt được đèn hàn, rồi nhìn xuống bản thân đang mặc áo ba lỗ đen, người vằn vện dầu mỡ và cánh tay trần nhoe nhoét mồ hôi. Gã nhớ hình như mình có để đồ bảo hộ đâu đó trong phòng, nhưng đầu óc gã thật ra không nghĩ về chuyện đó. “Ờ, tôi có găng tay này?” gã nói, giơ tay lên làm chứng.

Steve cau mày, mắt di chuyển qua lại giữa Tony, cánh tay trần của Tony và đống kim loại của gã. “Ồ. Rồi.” Và sau đó, bởi vì cả cái vũ trụ này đều ghét Tony, cái miếng tiếp theo Steve rút ra từ đống đó là bản mẫu của cái khiên. “Ấy, cái gì đây?”

“À. Cái đó,” Tony nói, cố giữ vẻ thản nhiên trong lúc mức độ xấu hổ đã vọt lên ngang tầm với thời mẹ gã bắt được cái ổ trữ hàng đồi trụy của gã. “Đó chỉ là—nó mới chỉ ở giai đoạn sơ khởi thôi, chưa biết có xài được không nữa, kiểu như mới là cái ý tưởng thôi, vẫn đang dang dở, cậu muốn gì?” Gã buộc mình ngậm miệng lại và giật lấy cái khiên cùng tất cả mọi thứ trên tay Steve rồi ném chúng trở lại trên bàn, cố ý chôn trọn cái khiên dưới đám đồng nát.

“Ờ, ừm, tôi chỉ muốn xem anh thế nào thôi. Không biết là anh làm gì dưới này mà tốn nhiều thời gian thế.”

Tony chờ đến đoạn mỉa mai, và khi mà nó không thấy tới, gã ném cho Steve ánh mắt nghi hoặc. “Thật hả?”

Steve nhún vai. “Ừ. Anh tốn vô khối thời gian vào nó còn gì. Tôi muốn biết chuyện anh làm.”

Tony cởi bao tay và tóm lấy một miếng giẻ để lau mồ hôi ở mặt và cổ. Steve nhìn gã chừng như thích thú lắm, nên Tony nói, “Tôi không biết phải miêu tả nó ra sao nữa, thật đấy. Nó giống như một quá trình. Thỉnh thoảng tôi chế tạo ra đồ mới, thỉnh thoảng tôi tìm hiểu xem các thứ hoạt động như thế nào, rồi xem xem làm sao sửa chữa và cải tiến chúng.”

Steve đeo trên mặt một nụ cười mỉm đáng ngờ, như kiểu anh đang nghĩ về một câu đùa chỉ riêng mình hiểu, và nói, “À, tôi nghĩ là tôi cũng nắm được đôi phần.” Và rồi ngừng một chút, anh tiếp, “Cho tôi xem được không?”

Và Tony muốn nói, ‘Ngay bây giờ hả?’ bởi vì gã đang khá là bận, gã đang dở tay làm… gì đó mà ngay bây giờ gã tạm thời không nhớ ra, nhưng vừa nãy nó đã rất quan trọng. Thay vào đó, gã nói, “Cậu có thích xe hơi không?”

~*~

Họ được lệnh vũ trang trước cả khi họ biết nhiệm vụ của mình là gì hay mình sắp đi đâu. Tony đang ở trong xưởng, cái chốt cuối cùng của bộ giáp vừa siết vào đúng vị trí thì Steve lao vào, đã trang bị đầy đủ. “Tony, khoan, đừng đi!” anh hét lên.

Tony chớp chớp mắt, mở miệng định bảo gã còn không biết phải đi đâu, nhưng rồi JARVIS nói, “Ngài, Giám đốc Fury vừa gửi thông tin về nhiệm vụ hiện thời. Có một đàn mối robot khổng lồ đang hướng về Tháp Stark và ăn sạch mọi thứ trên đường đi.”

“Lũ khốn này!” Tony nói và phóng tia repulsor. Steve túm được gã và hét câu gì đó đại loại như đợi tiếp viện, nhưng Tony đã lơ lửng trên trời rồi, còn Steve vẫn bám chặt lấy, nên Tony đành vòng một tay qua hông anh và tăng tốc. “Tôi dám chắc đây là một tình huống đèn vàng Cap à.”

Steve đỏ mặt và rõ ràng đang cố nuốt lại một câu trả miếng đã lên đến họng. Thay vào đó, anh nói bằng cái giọng uy quyền chính chuyên phát ghét, “Trước đây tôi đã quá khinh suất. Tăng cường tính cơ động vốn là một lợi thế chiến thuật trong một cuộc chiến. Tôi nghĩ anh nên—chúng ta nên—”

Tony mừng là cái mũ sắt đã che dấu cái nhếch miệng của gã khi gã dịch lại lời-Cap. “Vậy ra cậu thích tôi xách cái mông sao vàng lấp lánh của cậu bay cùng để hỗ trợ và ngăn tôi làm mấy trò liều lĩnh, và cậu nghĩ tôi nên cứ để cậu lẽo đẽo theo như vậy hả.”

“À. Ừ,” Steve nói, vừa lúc Tháp Stark hiện ra trong tầm mắt. “Nếu không quá phiền.”

Tony hạ cả hai xuống nóc tháp với mấy tiếng, “Rồi, rồi, Cap,” và tặng thêm cho Steve một cái vỗ mông.

Steve ré lên, “ĐÈN ĐỎ,” và Tony cười quằn quại đến nỗi suýt té khỏi tòa nhà rơi xuống một con mối to bằng cái xe tăng.

~*~

Khi Steve rủ Tony đến với “đêm nghệ thuật thứ 7”, gã không ngờ thứ chờ đón mình lại là thần thoại Hy Lạp phiên bản Disney.

“Héc-quyn?” Gã nói với cái mồm nhồm nhoàm bắp rang. “Nó dành cho trẻ con mà!”

“Nó nằm trong danh sách chờ Netflix của anh đó,” Steve nói, và đm thằng nào dám chỉ cho Steve về hệ thống kênh giải trí của thế kỉ 21. Gã dám chắc là Barton. Hoặc Banner. “Vả lại, JARVIS nói là anh sẽ thích.”

Tony ngừng lên kế hoạch chôm chỉa cái remote và chớp chớp mắt. “Cậu nói chuyện với JARVIS về tôi?”

“Ờm,” Steve nói, má hồng hồng. “Thỉnh thoảng. Khi tôi—Anh ấy dường như là người duy nhất hiểu anh.” Steve xem chừng là ngay lập tức nghĩ lại về câu nói đó của mình, rồi nói, “À, và cả cô Potts nữa, nhưng lần duy nhất tôi gặp cô ấy là khi cổ ở đây để la mắng anh. Mà thật ra anh cũng chẳng nghe lời cổ hơn lời tôi là bao.”

Lời này khiến Tony khựng lại. “Tôi có nghe lời Pepper! Cổ là Pepper mà! Dĩ nhiên tôi phải nghe cổ rồi!”

“Tôi xin phép được phản đối, thưa ngài,” JARVIS nói.

Tony trỏ một ngón tay đầy đe dọa lên trần nhà. “Mi thôi giúp đỡ nhau kiểu đó được rồi đấy, đừng để ta điều chỉnh lại cái tính khôn-lỏi của mi.”

“Hẳn rồi, thưa ngài,” JARVIS nói, giọng đầy châm biếm.

“Và thôi nhồi nhét cho Steve mấy lời dối trá về ta đi,” gã nói thêm, rồi giật cái điều khiển từ tay Steve. Gã thầm nhẩm trong đầu phải xóa hết mấy thứ đáng xấu hổ trong danh sách chờ của mình đi và lật lia lịa đến khi gã tìm được “Real Steel”.

“Một bộ phim về mấy con robot đánh nhau hả Tony? Thật đấy hả?”

“Ngậm miệng lại coi phim đi,” Tony nói, nhét chén bắp rang vào tay Steve.  
Khi phim hết, Steve đã tựa vào đầu ghế bên mình ngủ khò, ngón chân nhét xuống dưới đùi Tony tìm hơi ấm. Tony nhìn anh ngủ suốt phần credits, đến khi gã nhận ra cái đau ngâm ngẩm trong tim mình có nghĩa là gì. Gã tét vào chân Steve mạnh hơn cần thiết một chút và nói, “Đến giờ lên giường rồi, Kem Que.” Gã bị chính giọng của mình làm cho kinh ngạc, cái giọng gần như có thể gọi là trìu mến.

Nhìn mặt Steve thì xem ra anh ta cũng ngẩn ngơ không kém, và Tony nửa như đã chờ sẵn cái cau mày và lời đáp gọn lỏn quen thuộc, nhưng hồi sau anh chỉ nở một nụ cười miễn cưỡng, chẳng mấy chốc đã được thay bằng một cú ngáp.  
Tony không biết nên cho điểm chuyện này ra sao. Gã nghĩ mình phải xét lại hệ thống tính điểm của mình thôi. Bởi vì Steve vẫn có những lúc quên không làm Đại úy Hoàn hảo, nhưng giờ mọi chuyện đã khác vì họ không còn chầu chực cắn xé nhau nữa. Tony vẫn không chắc lắm về hướng đi mới của mình, và lối này dường như có thể trở nên trơn trượt rất nguy hiểm.

Steve, vẫn không hay biết gì về màn độc thoại nội tâm của Tony, lăn khỏi cái ghế và quýnh quáng đi về phía phòng mình, miệng lẩm bẩm, “Một con robot đánh nhau cũng được đó.” Cửa phòng anh khép lại, để lại Tony ngồi trong bóng tối, ngẫm nghĩ.

~*~

Tony quyết định đem cả đám đến câu lạc bộ thoát y. Nhìn Steve đỏ như tôm luộc trong suốt cái đêm ngượng ngùng nhất trong cuộc đời anh là cách tốt nhất để gã lấy lại chút cân bằng khi ở gần anh chàng, và đó là một hoạt động mang vừa đủ tình đồng chí để không đụng chạm gì tới cái sự không-ghét-nhau kì lạ giữa hai người.

Hết sức có lý, theo logic của Tony.  
Chẳng có gì ngạc nhiên khi Barton và Thor quyết chơi tới bến, và Barton lôi kéo Banner vào bằng trò tâm lý học nghịch đảo* thần sầu nhất Tony từng chứng kiến. Tony cứ đinh ninh rằng Natasha sẽ xin khiếu, đó có lẽ chính là lý do vì sao cô nàng không làm vậy. Steve là người cuối cùng không chịu đi, và Tony chẳng chút ngại ngần lợi dụng cảm giác tội lỗi day dứt của anh về Cú Đấm Vào Ngực. Dù biết vậy là chơi hơi bị bẩn, nhưng gã không thể nào để vuột mất cơ hội khiến Steve ngượng ngùng đến tận cùng khả năng của loài người được.

(*: yêu cầu ai đó làm điều gì đó bằng cách bảo họ làm điều ngược lại)

Bọn họ bay tới Las Vegas, vì họ có thể. Đại loại là Tony có phi cơ riêng. Gã cũng birét một câu lạc bộ cao cấp, nhếch nhác một cách đầy nghệ thuật mà gã thường lui tới trước khi trở thành Iron Man.

Họ thuê phòng VIP, vì gã là Tony Con Mẹ Nó Stark, nhiêu đó đã đủ đảm bảo danh tiếng cho gã ở khu này ngay cả trước khi gã trở thành siêu anh hùng.

Thor được một đám phụ nữ vây quanh, và theo như Tony thấy thì cả buổi tối gã chưa từng ngơi nói phút nào—từ những đoạn Tony nghe được thì chủ đề của Thor bao gồm: ca ngợi những người phụ nữ bằng cách gọi họ là những ví dụ nổi bật của vẻ đẹp người Midgard, những câu chuyện về chiến trận, các khúc hát trên bàn nhậu của người Asgard, và dĩ nhiên, Jane, thứ khiến họ thủ thỉ với nhau và quây quần thành một vòng bán nguyệt. Tony nghĩ chẳng mấy nữa mà họ quay sang tết tóc cho nhau.

Barton được giao nhiệm vụ không chính thức là trông nom Hulk, họ không mong nhịp tim của Banner sẽ tăng vọt giữa màn lap dance*. Nhưng Banner rất bình thản suốt thời gian đó. Tony tự hỏi liệu Barton có tuồn một viên Valium** vào đồ uống của anh ta không. Steve ngồi trong góc nói chuyện với Natasha, cẩn thận không đưa mắt nhìn quanh phòng, nhưng dựa vào vết ửng đỏ kéo lên từ cổ áo anh Tony biết anh ta không phải là không biết gì về chuyện đang diễn ra xung quanh.

(*: nhảy trên đùi; vũ công ngồi trên đùi khách và thực hiện những điệu nhảy gợi dục)

(**: một loại thuốc an thần)

Có một nàng tóc nâu ngọt ngào trong bộ đồ lót trắng đang đút cho Tony mấy quả ô-liu từ ly martini rỗng thứ đếch-quan-tâm. Gã để nàng chọn những cô gái gửi sang cho Steve—một cô tóc vàng, một cô tóc nâu và một cô tóc đỏ, theo đúng thứ tự, và đều bị mời đi ngay khi vừa đến đích. Tony không biết Steve đã nói gì, nhưng gã cá là câu gì đó đầy sức mê hoặc của Cậu Bé Vàng, vì cô nàng tóc đỏ còn hôn lên trán anh trước khi bỏ đi. Từng cô gái đi qua, Steve đều phóng ánh mắt càng lúc càng giận dữ về phía Tony. Tony chỉ mỉm cười, gần như cái kiểu cười hạnh phúc, ngu ngốc và chếnh choáng hơi men gã thích nhưng chẳng mấy khi có được.

Khi nàng tóc nâu đang ngả vào vai Tony đút cho gã quả ô-liu cuối cùng, nàng cười và nói, “Em có thể tặng cho hai anh một điệu nhảy, nếu hai người thích.”

“À, không, bọn anh không—Wow, thật sự em nghĩ là bọn anh—?” Và rồi Tony bật cười, bởi vì cái ý tưởng đó quá mức phi lý, mặc dù nó cũng suýt soát trúng vào tim đen của Tony.

Và rồi, bởi vì đây là một chốn cao cấp nơi họ hiểu rằng phụ nữ cũng có thể trả tiền như một khách hàng, một vũ công nam tiến bước về phía Natasha. Steve đứng bật dậy và vùng chạy ra quầy bar, nơi có độ an toàn tương đối. Nàng tóc nâu còn nói gì đó nữa nhưng Tony không để tâm lắm, gã đứng lên đi theo Steve. Trên đường đi gã hơi lảo đảo, và ờ, phải rồi, chắc chắn là gã say hơn gã tưởng.

Gã tựa người vào quầy bar cho vững, và Steve dốc cạn một cốc gì đó nâu nâu rồi nói, “Những lúc thế này tôi thật tình mong mình say được.”

“Không cồn, không thoát y, nói nghe xem bọn tôi mang cậu theo làm gì vậy.” Gã phải ngả người sát vào Steve và hét lên một chút để tiếng xuyên qua được làn nhạc.

Steve lườm gã. “Tony, anh dùng ánh mắt và cảm giác tội lỗi gây áp lực gần như ép buộc tôi đến đây còn gì.”

Chưa cần gọi, phục vụ đã đặt một ly martini trước mặt Tony. “Tuyệt,” Tony nói, và uống thêm một ngụm. Gã quay lưng về phía quầy bar, còn lưng Steve thì hướng vào phòng, nhưng vai họ chạm vào nhau khi Tony lảo đảo.

Steve dùng ánh mắt tinh tường quan sát gã một lượt rồi nói, “Anh cũng không thích chỗ này, sao phải mang mọi người tới đây?”

Tony trừng mắt sửng sốt. Từ lúc quái nào mà Steve dễ dàng đọc vị được gã thế? Gã nhún vai, nhưng có lẽ Steve cũng nhận ra đó lại là một lời nói dối. “Từng thích, hồi trước ấy.”

“Không, anh chưa từng,” Steve nói, và Tony nhận thấy hoặc Steve quá tỉnh táo hoặc gã đã quá say cho cuộc trò chuyện này. May mắn là, kiểu gì thì Tony cũng đã say đến mức đếch thèm quan tâm nữa.

“Cậu đúng, tôi không thích.” Gã dằn cái ly xuống mặt quầy. “Nhưng vấn đề không phải ở đó.”

“Không à?”

“Không, xem này, cậu phải luôn khiến họ tò mò,” Tony nói vẻ thành thục, vì trí tuệ của gã trong lúc say là chuẩn không cần chỉnh. “Vờ thích những thứ mình ghét và ghét những thứ mình thích, như thế họ sẽ không biết phải tấn công vào đâu mới khiến cậu tổn thương.”

Steve chằm chằm nhìn gã hồi lâu, khỉ thật, mắt cậu ta chẳng bao giờ thôi mang cái sắc lam hoàn hảo đó. Rồi cậu ta mỉm cười, nhưng trông cứ là lạ làm sao ấy, và nói, “Vậy mà bao lâu nay tôi cứ ngỡ vỏ bọc hào nhoáng nhất của anh là bộ giáp sắt.”

Tony vung tay lên trời khua khoắng. “Tôi như hành tây ấy. Bao nhiêu là lớp. À mà khoan, nói kiểu đó cậu không hiểu đâu.”

Steve chỉ lắc đầu, giọng anh mềm dịu đến mức gần như chìm vào tiếng nhạc. “Được mà, Tony. Tôi hiểu mà.”


End file.
